Twin Swear (BokuImo version)
by Ryuhara Shanchi
Summary: Iku, kalau kita sudah besal nanti Iku maukan menikah dengan Yoli?/Iya onii-chan, Iku mau menikah dengan onii-chan/Ayo, kita Twin Swear supaya Iku dan Yoli tidak lupa/Tentu saja boleh, kaliankan cocok./ Sebuah janji yang diucapkan oleh kedua bocah berusia 5 tahun. Akankah terealisasi?


**TWIN SWEAR**

**By Ryuhara Haruno**

**Disclaimer : Aoki Kotomi**

**Pair : Yori x Iku**

**Rate: K+**

**Warning : OOC, typo (S), dan imajinasi berlebihan.**

"Onii-chan." Panggil seorang bocah kecil merah muda yang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya, yaitu merangkai bunga.

Tak lama kemudian datanglah seorang bocah laki-laki bersurai cokelat dengan mata hitam yang jernih. Ia berjongkok di depan bocah merah muda itu sembari memperhatikan apa yang dikerjakan oleh saudara kembarnya.

"Iku membuat apa?" tanyanya.

Bocah yang ia panggil 'Iku' itu menoleh dan tersenyum simpul.

"Aku sedang membuat sesuatu untuk onii-chan. Onii-chan tunggu disana dulu yah."

Ia menunjuk sebuah bangku taman yang terlihat sepi. Maklumlah, kini mereka berdua berada di sebuah padang bunga yang ditumbuhi oleh bunga-bunga yang indah dan ada sedikit ilalang yang tumbuh liar.

Bocah laki-laki itu mengangguk mengerti. Ditangan mungilnya terdapat sebuah rangkaian bunga lily putih yang ia bentuk menjadi mahkota bunga yang indah. Sebuah senyum terukir di wajah tampannya dan berbalik sekilas sambil berteriak.

"Iku, cepat yah.. aku ada hadiah untukmu."

Gadis kecil merah muda itu menatap saudara kembarnya dan tersenyum.

"Aku juga punya hadiah untuk onii-chan. Tunggu disana yah!"

Yori mengangguk dan berlari menuju bangku yang ditunjuk saudara kembarnya.

**~(())))~**

Seorang bocah kecil yang memiliki iris cokelat muda tampak malu menatap saudara kembar di depannya. Ia menundukan wajahnya sedikit sembari menyembunyikan tangannya di belakang punggung. Yori yang kebingungan dengan sikap saudara kembarnya hanya menatap Iku dengan heran dan memiringkan kepalanya sehingga membuat wajah tampannya terlihat sangat imut.

"Iku kenapa? Ada ada masalah?" tanyanya.

Tangan kecilnya terulur dan menyentuh sisi wajah Iku, membuat gadis kecil itu sedikit tersentak dan membuat wajahnya memerah malu.

Yori melihat perubahan wajah adiknya dan kembali bertanya.

"Iku sakit yah?"

Iku mengangkat wajahnya dengan cepat dan menatap sepasang mata hitam kakaknya.

"Tidak kok, onii-chan. Tadi aku hanya gugup saja." Jawabnya sembari kedua kakinya yang bergerak gelisah.

"Kalau begitu, Iku kenapa tampak bingung. Sebenalnya ada apa?" Yori yang cadel huruf R pun bertanya kembali. Raut khawatir tampak di wajah tampan yang ia miliki sejak lahir.

Iku kembali menatapnya. Sebuah senyuman manis tercetak di wajah cantiknya dan ditambah dengan rona pipi yang memerah. Ia berjalan kecil dan berdiri di hadapan Yori yang tingginya kurang lebih hanya beda 5 cm dari dirinya. Ia mengeluarkan apa yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan di balik badannya. Yaitu, sebuah rangkaian bunga lily putih dan membentuk sebuah lingkaran kecil seukuran kepala mereka.

Iku meletakan rangkaian bunga lily itu ke atas kepala merah Yori dan tersenyum malu. Bocah bersurai cokelat itu pun setengah kaget dan meraba apa yang diletakan oleh adiknya di atas kepalanya. Kemudian sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahnya dan menatap Iku dengan lembut.

"Wah.. Iku membuatkan ini untukku ya? Telima kasih Iku." Ucapnya jujur.

Iku menganggukan kepalanya dan masih menundukan wajah cantiknya itu. Tak lama kemudian, Yori pun juga mengeluarkan apa yang disembunyikan dibalik badannya sedari tadi. Ia mengambil tangan mungil Iku, dan menyelipkan rangkaian bunga lily yang sama namun dengan ukuran lingkaran yang lebih kecil. Ia memasukan rangkaian bungan lily berbentuk cincin mungil itu di jari manis Iku dan menatap saudara kembarnya dengan lembut.

"Iku, kalau kita sudah besal nanti Iku maukan menikah dengan Yoli?" bocah cadel itu berlutut di depan Iku. Membuat gadis kecil itu terkejut bukan main dan jantungnya berdebar tak tentu.

Iris cokelatnya menatap ke dalam hitam milik saudara kembarnya. Kemudian berpindah ke jemarinya yang sedang dipegang oleh Yori dan juga sebuah cincin kecil yang terbuat dari rangkaian bunga lily yang tersemat di sana. Iku merasakan tangan Yori yang dingin itu meremasnya dengan lembut dan tatapan matanya yang memohon.

Setelah bergulat dengan fikirannya, Iku tersenyum manis dan menanggukan kepalanya.

"Iya onii-chan, Iku mau menikah dengan onii-chan."

Yori yang mendengarkannya pun tersenyum bahagia dan bangkit dari posisinya tadi. Ia memeluk Iku dengan erat dan berbisik pelan di telinga saudara kembarnya.

"Ingat ya Iku, Iku cuman boleh menikah dengan Yoli. Kalau kita sudah besal nanti, jangan lupakan janji kita ya?"

Yori melepaskan pelukannya dan memberikan jari kelingkingnya di depan Iku.

"Ayo, kita Twin Swear supaya Iku dan Yoli tidak lupa."

Iku menatap jari kelingking Yori. Ia menganggukan kepalanya dengan riang dan menautkan kari kelingkingnya.

"Iya, Twin Swear. Iku berjanji akan menikah dengan Yori-nii disaat kita sudah besar nanti."

Kemudian mereka tertawa bersama. Membiarkan angin membelai wajah mereka dan menjadi saksi bisu atas sebuah janji kecil yang pernah mereka ucapkan di bawah langit biru, padang bunga lily dan juga Twin Swear yang menjadi janji diantara mereka berdua. Tanpa mengetahui apa arti dari kata 'menikah' yang sudah mereka ucapkan.

**~(())))~**

"Kaa-chan, Kaa-chan.. lihat! Onii-chan membuatkan Iku sebuah cincin."

Seorang gadis kecil berlari kecil menuju sepasang suami istri yang sedang menikmati makan siang mereka. Seorang wanita paruh baya yang memiliki rambut sewarna dengan gadis kecil itu tersenyum dan memeluk putrinya dengan sayang.

"Wah, cantik sekali Iku. Siapa yang memberikannya?"

Iku tersenyum lebar dan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan imut.

"Onii-chan yang membuatkannya. Kata onii-chan, kalau kita sudah besar nanti Iku akan menikah dengan onii-chan."

Ashura yang mendengarkan perkataan polos Iku sedikit terkejut dan menatap putri kecilnya itu.

"Apa Iku? Menikah?"

Iku menganggukan kepalanya dengan imut. Tak lama kemudian, munculah Yori dengan hiasan bunga lily di kepalanya. Ia berlari ke pelukan ayahnya dan menyamankan dirinya disana.

"Kaa-chan, Tou-chan. Yoli ingin bicala." Ucapnya serius.

Ashura yang masih terkejut dengan ucapan Iku barusan, menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang putra kecilnya itu.

"Kaa-chan, Tou-chan, kalau sudah besal nanti bolehkan Yoli menikahi Iku?"

Mata hitamnya tampak takut-takut ketika memandang kedua orang tuanya itu. Tangan kecilnya meremas ujung kaos yang ia kenakan dan menundukan wajahnya. Shoichi dan Ashura yang mendengarkan permintaan putra sulung mereka pun saling berpandangan.

Mereka cukup terkejut atas apa yang dipinta oleh bocah kecil berusia 5 tahun ini. Berbicara saja Yori masih cadel, tapi dia sudah berani mengatakan permintaan 'aneh'nya kepada kedua orang tuanya untuk menikahi Iku. Mengerti kata menikah saja mungkin ia masih diragukan.

Melihat kedua orang tuanya hanya terdiam, Iku juga bangkit dan duduk di sebelah Yori. Ia mengambil tangan kakaknya dan menggenggamnya dengan lembut.

"Iya, Kaa-chan, Tou-chan.. Iku bolehkan menikah dengan Yori-nii ketika kita besar nanti?" kini giliran iris cokelat muda itu yang memohon.

Shoichi yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam pun, kini menatap kedua anaknya itu dengan lembut. Sebenarnya ia tak tega melihat kedua anak kembarnya ini memohon dan menatap mereka dengan memelas. Ia membelai lembut kepala kedua anak kembarnya dan tersenyum.

"Tentu saja boleh, kaliankan cocok." Dengan sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah tampan yang mirip dengan Yori itu.

Ashura pun juga ikut membelai kedua kepala putra dan putrinya dan melanjutkan kalimat Shoichi.

"Iya, Iku dan Yori-kun sangat cocok. Tentu saja boleh."

Yori yang mendengarkan itu pun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap kedua wajah orang tuanya secara bergantiaan. Sebuah senyuman terbit diwajah tampan miliknya dan memeluk mereka dengan erat.

"Telima kasih ya, Kaa-chan..Tou-chan.. Yoli pasti akan menjaga Iku." Ucapnya.

Kemudian ia melepaskan pelukannya dari Shoici dan Ashura. Mata hitamnya melirik Iku yang masih terdiam dan kemudian memeluk adiknya dengan sayang.

"Iku, kata Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan kita beldua boleh menikah ketika kita besal nanti."

"Benarkah?" Mata Iku tampak berbinar mendengarkannya.

Yori menganggukan kepalanya dengan imut dan menatap iris cokelat muda adiknya dengan lembut.

"Ne, Iku mulai sekalang kita saling mengingatkan satu sama lain ya. Supaya kalau Iku atau Yoli nanti lupa, kita bisa mengingat janji kita."

Iku menganggukkan kepalanya. Mereka menautkan jari manis mereka sekali lagi dan berteriak, " TWIN SWEAR!"

Membuat Ashura dan Shoichi tertawa melihat kelakuan anak-anak kembar mereka. Dan secara tidak sadar pun, walau Shoichi dan Ashura menganggap itu semua adalah pembicaraan konyol bocah 5 tahun. mereka melupakan fakta bahwa Yori tumbuh sebagai anak yang memiliki otak cerdas di atas rata-rata. Dan mengabaikan hal penting bahwa otak anak kecil dapat merekam memori 80 % lebih cepat dari pada otak orang dewasa.

**~FIN~**

**a/n:**

**first fanfic di fandom ini. Dan mungkin first fanfic indo juga untuk manga ini.**

**So, remind to review?**


End file.
